Volg Altai
|caption1 = |username = Matt_Mac#0759|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = N/A|age = 15|birthday = 06/15|gender = Male|height = 6'|weight = 150 lbs|blood_type = A+|ethinicity = Russia|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = U.A High School|school_year = First Year|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Snow Leopard|description = N/A}} Appearance General Appearance Volg stands at a height of 6', and bears a resemblance to a snow leopard. His body was covered in a thick and soft fur, thinning out in some areas while remaining full in others. These areas are under his arms, his abdomen, pelvis, and inner thighs. His pelt bore the iconic patterns of a snow leopard, the animal his quirk seemed to mimic. His body was primarily human in structure, but his head and feet looked more like the animal's than a humans. Atop of this, he has a long and bushy tail of that same soft fur that seemed to be around 3 ½ feet in length. He has hair atop his head which is dark brown, neck length, usually somewhat messy. His body beneath his fur was well toned, sporting defined packs of muscle aiding his movement. His eyes were a glacier blue, and he surprisingly had brows above them. His hands were the same structure of a normal persons, but had small pads built in that resembled paw pads on his palm and the fleshy area of his finger tips. His feet were elongated, and structured in the same manner a paw would be. In fact, it would be better to call them paws than feet. Both hands and paws were armed with retractable claws, sharp, sturdy, and dangerous. Within his maw were his fangs, resembling the predator his quirk mimicked well. Every single pair of pants he owns has to be altered to include a hole for his tail, and he only wears shoes in formal occasions or when he goes to class. Costumed Appearance Volg's hero costume almost takes a minimalist approach, being rather simple in design. He wears a black tank top and a black pair of pants that are tight around his waist and ankles. However, the pants are baggy in every other area to allow for a free range of motion. There is a distinct lack of any foot-wear for his costume, as his paws do not require them. Personality When meeting new people, he's often a little awkward socializing due to his rather isolated upbringing. However, he acts friendly to those who fit well with him and his likes. During social situations, he acts in a somewhat jovial manner. Ready to make jokes and have some fun, he enjoys competitions and will actively challenge himself when he can. But, he's quick to switch into a more serious tone if he needs to. He tends to be quiet when he focuses, preferring to simply analyze and act in more serious times. When he's serious, his gaze is sharp and focused with an icy feel to it. Intensity is something he can manage quite easily. He is curious in nature, wanting to find things out for himself. He holds pride close to him, and is greatly protective when it comes to things he cares about. While he is prideful, he knows to keep it from blinding him and draws a line between pride and arrogance. Volg is also a caring person, often times unable to simply do nothing while he knows someone is suffering through something they didn't deserve. During any fight, he will hardly ever hold back and typically fights in a vicious manner with sharp focus. Character Background Volg was born in a small town, and lived at the edge of Russia near the mountains while he was growing up. His father was a fighter, and his mother was something of an acrobat who enjoyed hiking out in the mountains with a dangerous style. Volg's quirk was inherited from his mother, and he took after her in many aspects. During the winters, his father would leave for the city to push his fighting career and improve upon himself. This inspired Volg to follow in his footsteps, who worked hard with his father during the half year when he was around to learn from him. And, during the harsh winters when his father was gone, he spent more time with his mother who worked with him to learn about his quirk and its advantages. This included many hikes out into the mountains where his mother and him practiced acrobatic movements, eventually making games and contests out of these feats on the rough terrain. His mother eventually grew ill and began to weaken gradually. Volg adored and cared for his mother as her health declined, Russia's cold environment and her sickly condition leaving her bedridden and extremely ill. During the winter where his mother was at her worst, Volg never left her side. His father pushed to become a hero in the city, and became a success there. As soon as he could, his father came to their home to bring Volg and his mother to the city so that she could get proper medical care there. This gave Volg the ambition to become a hero like his father, and he began training with him so that he could fit the role when he could. However, certain ambitions and a pool of money would allow him to be sent out of the country to a school with more prestige. Character Aspects # Curious # Protective # Empathetic Stat Points Quirk Snow Leopard Volg can do whatever a snow leopard can. This quirk has mutated his body to be similar to that of a snow leopard. He has a pelt of thick and soft fur, a long tail that helps him with balance, fangs and claws to use in combat or for practical purposes, enhanced strength for leaps and general motion, and a keen sense of smell and hearing. However, his enhanced strength and senses will only ever seem to be noticeable during the time his claws are extended. At least, the claws on his feet. In addition, most of his motions are silenced by his fur and he can move silently as long as he does not have shoes on. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for a desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Student Category:Player Characters